House of Wolves
by TinyTubaPlayer22
Summary: When Sierra Nevada, a werewolf and a witch, comes to Hogwarts and meets fellow werewolf Remus Lupin, as well as the other Marauders, hilarity and romance are bound to occur...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Full Moon

"Sierra, come inside!" Mum yelled, but I ignored her. I stayed outside, even when I heard a howl from the forest nearby.

Suddenly, a large, grey wolf came out of the forest and ran toward where I stood, knocking me over and sinking its teeth into my arm. I screamed in pain as I transformed into a wolf myself.

"I- I thought I wouldn't be able to go to Hogwarts, with my condition!" I snapped, believing Mum was playing a trick on me.

"Dumbledore agreed to let you go to Hogwarts, as long as precautions are taken. There is another student with the same… condition as you have, and the precautions taken for him have worked, so why wouldn't they work for you?" Mum asked, trying to make me see sense. I sighed and took the letter, which I read.

Chapter One: Hogwarts Express

I walked down the corridor of the train, trying to find a compartment to sit in.

"So Dumbledore sent you a letter that said someone like you was coming this year?" I heard someone say from a compartment I hadn't yet passed.

"Yes, Sirius, he did. He told me to be in this compartment so that the other person would know where to find me." Someone else in the same compartment said, prompting me to remove the letter I had gotten the day before from my pocket and re-read it.

"It says he'll be in Compartment 7, and that's Compartment 7." I said to myself, going and opening the door to the compartment the voices had come from. When I looked inside, I saw three boys staring at me. Almost immediately I found the one I was looking for, as, like most werewolves, he had yellow eyes. He seemed to be thinking along the same lines as I was, as he gestured for me to sit down across from him. I sat, and the boys began introducing themselves.

"I'm Sirius Black." Said the boy sitting next to me, and I realized that he had been the first one I had heard in the corridor.

"I'm James Potter." That came from the boy sitting on my other side.

"I'm Remus Lupin," said the one across from me, the werewolf, "And you must be Sierra Nevada."

"Yeah, that's me." I replied, nervous.

"So, you're a werewolf?" James asked, and I looked at him in disbelief. He knew, and he wasn't running in fear?

"Yes, I am a werewolf. How can you be so calm about being right next to me?" I asked, causing both James and Sirius to start laughing.

"We've been hanging around Remus for three years, and we've known about him being a werewolf for about two years now. We're not afraid of you, Sierra. Werewolves are only dangerous during the full moon." Sirius explained, and I smiled at the possibility of having friends.

"I've never heard of a female werewolf, though." Remus spoke up, and James, Sirius, and I gave him odd looks.

"Who cares? She's cool with us! Hey, Sierra, wanna be friends with us?" James asked, and I hugged him gratefully.

"Yes, I'd love to." I replied, and both James and Sirius adopted thoughtful looks.

"We'll call you Luna. That can be your Marauder name!" Sirius exclaimed, and I gave him a confused look.

"We call ourselves the Marauders, and, as our friend, you are now a Marauder yourself." James explained, and I was still a bit confused.

"Well, what about the whole 'Marauder name' thing?" I asked, wanting to get to the bottom of the mystery.

"They're nicknames that we call each other. Remus is Moony, James is Prongs, I'm Padfoot, and you're Luna." Sirius explained, pointing to each of us in turn.

"Cool." I said, smiling at my new friends. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I moved to sit next to Remus.

"Why'd you move, Sierra?" Remus asked, watching me thoughtfully as I got comfortable.

"You looked lonely," I replied, returning his gaze, "and I thought you might like some company."


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN: I was going to post Chapters Two and Three together, like I did with the prologue and Chapter One, but Ch. 3 is longer so I'm going to wait.)**

Chapter Two: Full Moon Again

"Really, guys, you got yourselves _detention?_ And tomorrow's the full moon!" I snapped, glaring at James and Sirius. The imbeciles had gone and landed themselves in detention the following night.

"We're sorry! If only we'd had the Map, we wouldn't have gotten caught!" Sirius retorted, ever the blamer. I had been the one in charge of the map when they had gotten caught and given detention.

"If you'd told me you were doing something detention-worthy, I would've given you the Map!" I shouted before turning and storming off to the Common Room. Remus followed, and I allowed him to fall into step beside me.

"Don't worry, Sierra. I'll be there, remember?" Remus asked, trying to calm me down.

"That doesn't matter. When James and Sirius are there, I can keep my head. We both can keep our heads. Without them, we'll both be mindless beasts. And I know, I should be used to it, but I don't want to hurt you, Remus. Even without meaning to!" I said, and, surprisingly, Remus put a hand on my shoulder in an awkward attempt at comforting me.

The next night, Madam Pomfrey ushered us down the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack. By then, I was used to the process of transformation, so much that it was almost second nature to me. Remus went into a second room as I undressed, as the transformation destroyed clothing. I waited until the moon rose, watching through the window. Once I caught sight of the moon, the transformation began. I screamed in pain as my bones broke and re-formed, and a heavy coat of fur ripped out of my skin.

_"Sierra, is that you?" I heard Remus' voice in my head, which was unusual. Normally, we communicated through growls and howls, so this telepathic link frightened me. I had only heard of it occurring between werewolves who were mates, so that was the first conclusion I came to._

_ "Remus, I think we might be…" I trailed off, and he seemed to understand._

_ "We might be mates? I know, I've read into female werewolves a bit, and they _always_ find a mate, usually with the first werewolf they meet, other than the one who bit them." Remus explained, ever the logical thinker._

_ "What does this mean, though? Should we tell anyone?" I asked, unsure of what to think about our situation._

_ "We have to tell Dumbledore, of course. James and Sirius will find out on their own, somehow, so I say we don't tell them about this." Remus answered, and I growled my frustration. He had only answered my second question._

_ "What does this mean for our friendship, though?" I asked, desperately wanting an answer. Remus knew a lot about werewolves, so I trusted that he would have an answer._

_ "There's nothing in the books about that, so I guess we'll find out tomorrow." Remus said, shying away from me, as I had a short temper, even for a werewolf._

_ "We'll find out tomorrow." I agreed, much to Remus' relief._

The next day, I woke up in the Hospital Wing and saw Dumbledore sitting in a chair between Remus' and my beds. When he noticed I was awake, he gave me a look of concern. I looked past him and saw Remus giving me an apologetic look.

"Miss Nevada, it has been brought to my attention that you have found your mate. As you may or may not know, if you choose to have a child with your mate, the child will be born a werewolf. But, as you should not be concerned about having children at this age, that should not concern you at the current time." Dumbledore explained, and I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

"Professor, I know that will be important sometime in the future, but will you please just get to the point already?" I asked, and Dumbledore smiled knowingly.

"As I was saying, your relationship with your mate does not need to change unless you want it to. Now, I should be going. You and Mr. Lupin may leave whenever you are ready." Dumbledore finished his speech, got up, and left. I looked at Remus, who was putting on his shoes to leave, and he shrugged. I swung my legs off the bed and went about putting on my own shoes. Once we were ready to leave, Madam Pomfrey gave us each a final check before letting us go.

Once we got into the hall, I pulled Remus into the nearest empty classroom to talk. He sat on one of the tables, while I chose the teacher's desk, asserting my dominance in the situation.

"I know that Dumbledore said that this whole 'mate' thing doesn't have to affect our friendship, but I think that once James and Sirius find out, they'll _want_ us to get together. And I'm not so sure that I'm fine with staying just friends, either. I want your opinion." I said, and Remus got off the table to sit with me on the teacher's desk.

"I'm not sure about staying 'just friends' either. I don't think that would be good for either of us." Remus said, and I looked out the window to avoid meeting his eyes. That didn't work, though, as Remus turned me to face him and leaned in hesitantly. I closed the distance between us and our lips met.

Suddenly, the door flew open and we jumped apart. We looked to the door to find James and Sirius looking at us with shock evident in their expressions.

"What in the _hell_ was that all about?!" Sirius yelled, more out of shock than rage. I got off the desk, ready to explain, when James stepped in. He pulled Sirius into the hall and they had a short conversation. When they came back in, I noticed James holding a book.

"Come." Sirius snapped, stalking out of the room. We followed him to Gryffindor Tower, where he led us up to the fourth year boy's dormitory.

"I'm not supposed to be up here." I said, but Sirius silenced me with a glare.

"Well done, James. You made him angry!" I snapped, smacking James upside the head and taking the book from him. I looked at the book, reading the title. It was called "Children of the Moon: A Comprehensive Guide to Werewolves". Since when were there comprehensive guides to werewolves? More importantly, since when did James _read _comprehensive guides?

"James, since when do you read comprehensive guides?" I asked, opening the book to a page that had been marked. The heading at the top of the page read "Female Werewolves and Mating".

**(AN: Chapter Three is already written and will come when I get **_**one**_** more review! Please review, I enjoy the encouragement. I **_**love**_** knowing that other people like what I write!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN: This is a longer chapter than the others, and chapter four is longer as well. There are only **

Chapter Three: Christmas

Part One: How You Remind Me

"Hey guys, Mum said you could come over for the Christmas holidays." James said, brandishing a piece of parchment. I noticed Sierra looking at him in disbelief.

"Even me?" Sierra asked, and James gave her an odd look.

"Yeah, you can come!" James said, sitting down on his bed. We were in the dormitory, talking about our plans for Christmas. "Or did you have other plans?"

"Oh, no, I was just wondering how your parents reacted to you asking if you could bring a strange girl home." Sierra answered, and we all laughed at her statement.

"I may have mentioned about you and Remus…" James muttered, blushing slightly. Sierra leaned over and slapped him playfully, and he feigned hurt.

"Well, Mum said that she knew someone named Nevada from work, so that might be why she wasn't so hesitant about letting you come over." James explained, and Sierra nodded in understanding.

"She probably met my dad, everyone remembers his name." Sierra said, and Sirius looked confused.

"Why? Nevada might be an odd name, but it's not extraordinarily memorable." Sirius asked, and Sierra laughed.

"His first name is Reno. Reno is the name of the capital of the state of Nevada, in America. That's why people remember his name so well." Sierra replied simply.

"Reno Nevada. What's your mum's name?" I asked, curious.

"Anya." Sierra replied, staring out the window. We were nearly in London, so most people started changing out of their robes and into their regular clothes. We had changed earlier, so we just kept talking.

"Aren't the Sierra Nevada's a mountain range in America?" James asked, and Sierra nodded, still staring out the window.

Part Two: How to Save a Life

A week into the Christmas holidays, someone showed up unexpectedly. Luckily for our unexpected guest, Sierra answered the door.

"I got it!" Sierra called, sliding down the banister of the main staircase. She hit the ground running and flung open the door to reveal a very upset Lily Evans.

"Lily? What's wrong?" Sierra asked, pulling Lily into the house and leading her into the sitting room.

"They- they got my parents! They killed my parents!" Lily cried, breaking down and sobbing into Sierra's shoulder.

"Oh. Oh dear. Mrs. Potter?" Sierra called, and Mrs. Potter rushed into the sitting room.

"Lily needs a place to stay. You-Know-Who seems to have… _gotten_ her parents." Sierra explained, and Mrs. Potter went to the front door to get Lily's bags, which didn't exist.

"Where are your things, dear?" Mrs. Potter asked gently, not wanting to provoke Lily.

"They burned down my house. Everything was destroyed!" Lily cried, and Mrs. Potter gestured to Sierra to follow her and led the girls upstairs and into the room Sierra was staying in. James chose that moment to come into the hallway and act the part of a love-struck idiot.

"Lily's here?" James asked with eyes full of hope.

"Her parents were killed and her house was burnt down. She came to find Sierra, not to hang around with you." I replied coolly, walking down the hall to Sierra's room and knocking on the door.

"If you're not James or Sirius, you can come in!" Sierra called, and I entered the room.

"I heard what happened. It's terrible." I said, going and sitting on the bed next to Lily.

"It's only me and Petunia now, and I told her I was coming here. I think she might show up too." Lily mumbled into Sierra's shoulder. The doorbell rang then, and Mrs. Potter went down to answer it. A few minutes later, she came back into the room with another girl who looked a little bit like Lily, but older and with dark hair. I stood up, letting her sit down next to her sister, and watched as Mrs. Potter conjured two beds and made them up with sheets and pillows.

"Petunia, Professor Dumbledore wrote back. He said you could stay at Hogwarts until other living arrangements are found for you." I heard Sierra tell the worried sixteen-year-old.

"But I can't just live on my own! I'm only sixteen!" Petunia snapped, and Sierra showed her the letter from Dumbledore.

"He said that you can stay at Hogwarts for however long you need to, even if it's until Lily graduates." Sierra reassured her, but Petunia was still worried.

"What about during the summer?" Petunia asked. Sierra summoned a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote something.

"I'm writing to my parents right now and asking if you and Lily can stay with me during the summer holidays." Sierra said, finishing her letter and whistling for Amicus, James' owl, who she gave the letter to, along with instructions for delivery.

"Thank you, Sierra. I always thought you people were freaks, but you're helping me so much that I think I was wrong about magic." Petunia said, sniffling and hugging Sierra.

"I'm glad to know you're more accepting, Petunia." Sierra said, returning the hug before standing up and leaving Petunia alone, joining me in the hall.

"I feel like I've saved both of their lives. I know I haven't really, but that's what it feels like. When Lily couldn't sleep that first night, I stayed up with her all night, just talking to her." Sierra told me as we walked downstairs.

Part Three: Kryptonite

Christmas morning, I woke up to find a pile of gifts at the end of my bed. I looked over to where Lily and Petunia slept and noticed that they had gift piles as well. I turned back to my own gift pile and dove in, tearing open my presents eagerly. I got chocolate from Remus, a Gryffindor scarf from James, a bag of things from the Hogsmeade joke shop from Sirius, a necklace from Lily, and a pair of earrings from Petunia. By the time I was done opening my presents, Lily and Petunia had woken up and started opening their presents as well. I had given Petunia some books about magic and Hogwarts, including _Hogwarts, a History_ and _A Muggle's Guide to Magic_, so she would understand some of the things she would hear about at Hogwarts. I had given Lily a copy of _Hogwarts, a History_ as well, since she had said something about wanting that book. Once they had opened their presents, we got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

**(AN2: I will post chapter four when I get one more review. I really love hearing that you like my work. -TTP)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN: This chapter isn't as long as the last chapter, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.)**

Chapter Four: Mischief Managed

Part One: If Today was Your Last Day

I watched as James and Sirius drew something on a piece of parchment. They had kept their latest project a secret from Remus and me, and we were suspicious.

"Lu, could you charm this for us?" James asked, handing me the parchment. There was a line down the middle and on either side was a pair of footprints, quite like how people were represented on the Map, but there weren't any other feet on the parchment except for the two pairs.

"What do you intend for this to be?" I asked, looking at the parchment suspiciously.

"Well, we've noticed that during classes Lily has been worried about her sister, so we thought we would make something so they could each know if the other is safe, and who they're with. And, could you split it in half, along the line, before charming it?" James explained, and I complied. I had charmed the Map, as well, so I put similar enchantments on the parchment halves. When I was done, I gave the parchment back to James just in time for Lily and Petunia to come into the Great Hall. James looked at the parchment and smiled in satisfaction. My charms had worked.

Part Two: If Everyone Cared

Eventually, exams rolled around. Everyone had been studying for weeks, even James and Sirius, oddly enough.

The first day of exams, at breakfast, I got a letter with devastating news.

_Miss Sierra Nevada,_

_ We regret to inform you that last night, your parents were killed in a Death Eater attack. Your house of residence was destroyed in a fire, as well._

_ Sincerely,_

_ -Millicent Bagnold, Minister of Magic_

After I finished reading the short letter, I abandoned my waffle and ran from the hall, near tears. In my rush, I didn't notice that I had dropped my letter on the waffle, where anyone could read it. I also failed to notice Petunia picking up the letter and reading it, then handing it to Lily for her to read.

They found me in an old, abandoned classroom, fighting tears. Petunia picked me up and carried me to her living quarters, where she set me on the couch. Lily went to tell Professor McGonagall what had happened, and that I wasn't fit to sit the exams that day. Petunia brought me tea, and Lily came back with a note from Professor McGonagall.

"She said you could sit out of exams however long you need to." Lily told me as she sat down next to me on the couch.

"Where will we stay? I arranged for you two to stay with me, but now I have nowhere to go!" I said, sniffling, as I forced myself to eat a piece of toast. It had been three days since I had gotten word of my parents' murders, and I had stayed on that couch ever since, only getting up to use the bathroom. James, Sirius, and Remus were there as well, trying to persuade me to eat and come out.

"Well, I told Mum what happened, and she said you three could stay with us for the summer holidays." James said, and I didn't even get upset with him for telling his mother what had happened.

"Thanks, James. You know, if everyone cared, none of this would have happened." I mumbled, and, not for the first time in the past three days, I desperately wished I was dreaming.

**(AN: The next update will be the last of House of Wolves. But, there ****_may_**** be a sequel. You'll just have to review to get the next update and find out!)**


End file.
